


How Many Inches Above Her Knees

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [64]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Shadows - Freeform, Sibling Jealousy, Sibling Rivalry, Stalking, background Serena/Dan, idol, mentions of dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has a plan to replace Serena. Dan interrupts this by making Jenny realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Inches Above Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> prompt - "shadows"

Jenny has watched Serena for years. In the dark of her bedroom at night, she lightly walks back and forth across the floor, mimicking the self-assured strut that the it-girl rocks without a second thought. She grows out her blonde hair and scopes out the best thrift stores to fashion a style that resembles the iconic van der Woodsen look. She is thankful for her sewing skills that make alternating found designer pieces look as though they were professionally tailored for her. She waits in the shadows for Serena to graduate so that she can step, seemingly effortlessly, into her place. 

That had been her plan, until Dan had messed everything up. He had, for some reason that Jenny will never comprehend, won the attention of the Upper East Side’s favorite girl. When Jenny saw them holding hands outside the school, she felt something an old feeling rear its head in new clothing.

 _Jealousy_. She was jealous of Serena for being so perfect. She is also, now, jealous of Dan for having Serena in his arms. He kisses her lips and Jenny feels an anger like nothing before. 

She is the one who knows which stall Serena prefers in the Constance Billard washrooms and exactly how many inches her skirts ride above her knees. Dan does not deserve Serena like Jenny does.


End file.
